the GazettE one-shots
by ChihaRUDER
Summary: Name says it all. I'm updating all the time, because hey, one shots are fun, hehe. Some chapters may become rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Noses, lips, cheekbones, and thighs

It was a great live today… I had so much fun.

Especially when Ruki leaned in to give me a kiss, he awkwardly bumped his nose to my cheek too. I just grinned at him, making him more feisty. I really love it, when I have the opportunity to tease him more about something. It just makes him more…chibi-ish.

I gulp down some sake, my eyes following Ruki, who's holding his nose like an idiot. He'll turn into Reita if he does that. Then there'll be two noseband dorks in the band, and his cute li'l nose'll be gone.

„Hey Reita!" I call Ruki, but of course I get the wrong Reita to look at me."Not you, the new Reita." I smirk.

„Not funny, Uruha." he hisses at me."It's your damn cheekbone that did this."

„Ru, are you trying to say his cheekbones are nice?" Reita looks at him amused.

„He's right, y'know. My cheekbones are pretty sexy." I say smugly to Rei.

„Sexy for a hamster."the bassist snorts at me.

„Hey!"

„But wait, didn't we agree Uruha-chan's a duckie?"the Chibi smirks.

„Shut up!" I'm desperately trying to stop them. I hate it when it's about my lips. Or my thighs.

„Don't quack now, you're too loud." Aoi joins those idiots.

„Go fuck with Kai, he's at least eager to get bullied." I grumble.

„Meh, we're bored with you anyway." Reita finally leaves me alone, and goes to teas Kai. Aoi tags along with him immedietly, to nag both of them. Only Ruki remains. He smiles at me with gentleness.

„It's okay. I like your lips." He says as it as if he's trying to mock me.

„My thighs?" I raise my eyebrows.

„Those too."he nods.

"Then there's nothing wrong with your nose."

"Hey."he giggles, just the perfect Ruki-ish way he always does.

"It's okay. It wouldn't depend on your answers anyway." I say softly , as I kiss his nose with semi-shyness, before I place one on his lips too.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful

„What does he see in me..." I miserably moan to my reflection, pushing my glasses up my nose. Thick, rimmed black glasses, the geekest way possible, messy honey-blonde hair, and a school uniform, rebelled against by wearing black instead of white, minishorts and long boots instead of the dress pants and ridiculous school shoes. Also black nail polish, lip-gloss, and smoky eyeshadow wich Aoi applied on me.

I turn around in the small fitting room, slowly peeking out the gap between the wall and the curtain. I see Aoi talking to his friend, Ruki. He seems busy...maybe I should stay here for a while, I don't want to bother him. Though he did tell me to come out when I was done soo...I should just go.

„Ah, Kou!" the raven turns to me, a gentle smile (that makes me melt bytheway) on his lips." You look beautiful."

Just like I always do, I put on my pokerface, and answer nonchalantly.

„I think I look too girly." I hide my dissapointment.

„It's not bad, is it? I think he looks pretty." Ruki joins our conversation."We did a good job."

„Yes. Yes we did."he smiles at me. „Remember Ru, Kou's mine."he laughs together with Ruki, and they just keep complimenting me. It's not like I'm flattered... I'm just... happy _he_ has an eye for me.

I let myself lean into him on our way home. I feel warm and fuzzy inside, and I can't help but to smile everytimehe makes our solitude so pleasant and comforting by giving me an occasional smile, or a hug randomly on the middle of the street, and like I always do, I bury my face in his neck, hiding myself away from everyone else.

If there's a limit to how much you love someone, I must've gone past it by now. Aoi is so kind and caring, there is no one better than him. He realized me even before the makeup, flashy clothes, and my guitar. And he was there for me... That's pretty much the reason I'm so attached to him.

Aoi tought me _it's okay_ to be weak, and small...

„_Because there are still people who love you."he smiled at me._

Aoi tought me_ it's okay... but I feel like it isn't._

„Hey Aoi..." I whisper to his neck.

„Yeah...?" his voice is muffled by my hair, as he presses his lips to it.

„I think I fell for you...Hard."I confess with tears in my eyes now.

„That's okay...'cause I fell for you, too, _Uruha_...Very hard."Aoi uses my nickname he invented. It means elegance, charm, or grace. He told me that's he chose Uruha because I'm beautiful.

_With him, I feel like I really am._

_ Because now I know it's okay._


	3. Chapter 3

For our sake...

_' Bromance would be the perfect name for our story, if it would go that way after this._

_The moment we met at junior high, I knew...I wanted you. And now I got to know why._

_In highschool I patiently watched you get trashed by all your whores, and occasional boyfriends. But now time has come for me to tell you my true feelings, Yuu._

_I_

_Love_

_You _

_...'_

With this note in hand, I sit at my table. This is pathetic. The patheticest of pathetic. You think it's a good time to tell me now? When I have cried so much just for you? I've been trying to get over you by crying you out of me, I slept with outher people to 'keep me happy' for our sake, for both us not to get hurt. I did all kinds of things not to destroy our friendship, hurting both of us, and now, after all the time I needed it, you chose to tell me now, when I have a wife, to wreck it all?

Yet...I'm willing to help you wreck it, destroy it, fling it away, just for you...I'm the fool I guess. But I shouldn't regret it, even if it is a mistake, because...after all...this is what I've been waiting and hoping for. I don't get you, I never will, but I still can't help but to fill in the divorce papers infront of me, knowing it _is_ the right thing.

„Sakuko, I'm sorry."

„It's fine."her tone sounds as if it's going to break." The moment I actually got to know you...I hated you. I knew it was all wrong to marry my dream man! You just played me all the time, didn't you? You're saying that work is the 'thing' that pulls us apart? BULLSHIT, YUU! Go fanservice all your whores AOI!" I flinch at the way she uses my stagename. She has no right to do that... „I bet you enjoy it, you fucking homosexual retard! I hate you!"

„Sakuko, I know I'm terrible, selfish, and I might regret it later but... You have to accept the fact, that it would've ended this way anyway." I sigh before I continue my confession. „I have someone else..." I see her noses flare up as she's trying to yell again, but stops, when I give a sign that I want to continue. „Someone who'll care for me more, and cherish me more than you ever would have. You have to understand it's the best for both of us." I say as a final word, reaching to my suitcases. I struggle a little at carrying them, but I'll get help anyway...

„I loved you, Sakuko. Now I love him..." I confess after I succesfully packed in all my stuff.

„Him...?" I see as it dawns to her...that I left her for a man."What him? Who... Is... He...? I demand to you to tell me!" she hysterically screams at me.

„He's not someone you should care about. After all...you hate both of us now."I smile, remembering when she told me she found you slutty, unoriginal, and too gay for her liking, and that she had a strong dislike towards you.

I turn around, trying to block out Sakukos protesting, and opening the car waiting for me just around the block so your identity remains hidden from her...I want to keep it like that for a while.

„I'm single again."I announce as soon as I step in your car. You don't react... „Kou?"

You lean to me, and kiss me.

„Now not anymore..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ummmm….hey? This is my first longer fanfic chapter. I see one follower. It warms my heart a lot, and I hope I can make more friends with writing fanfiction. I'm so happy someone read this, and thought it was good. This chapter is compeletely dedicated to you, Volpe Manuele! I hope you like it~

Also, I'm thinking of publishing one of my chaptered fics. I'm not sure...but I guess I probably will.

I love you. I don't care. Come over. Sleep with me...

Just don't do anything stupid, was the last sentence the guitarist wanted to add to his sexual frustration message, which he wrote every night, after jerking off to Ruki's perverted grin lingering in his head.

Again, he sighed, rereading the sentences, and seeing it didn't make any sense.

XXX

The two men faced eachother, with a last handshake, the taller left. The shorter of the two dropped down at his front door, exhausted. Manager-san has given him alot to work on, and the Chibi still didn't finish.

As an art director, vocalist, aaaand song writer, the short blonde admitted he had to be clear with the deadlines, and that you also need things to take the stress away. Of course, this was the only thing he could do: sex.

Vulgar, scandalous and dirty was what the vocalist of the GazettE was, a filthy player, who did nothing more than fucking people as a stress outlet.

At first, girls were good enough, but there were just too many 'not in the mood', 'not single', or even blunt ones who straightforwardly told the blonde that they didn't want to get laid by by such a small, and 'cute' boyish looking, in fact almost thirty year old man.

„Whores..." Ruki mumbled, despite the fact that he was the whore of the story.

Slowly, he started noticing, that the more slutty, whory, daring, and straightforward the girls were, the more, he started to think that men might be better, considering the fact they would have the same thoughts about their needs.

And of course, he had a 'gay' enough face, that men were interested in him too. Expecting to top the little man, theye were oh so wrong. People may not think of Ruki this way, but no matter how uke-ish, or chibi-ish he was, he was always the dominant part. Always.

The singer never considered being on the bottom; he had always to much willpower, and pride for such ashaming things. It was true, he did have soft spots in this matterm but... What did he mean to the guitarist anyway?

Sighing in exhaution, he walked back to the living room, cautiously avoiding the spots on the floor, which were in fact the remainders from his yet another one night stands cum.

Not caring enough to clean it up anyway, he picked his phone and earphones to go to sleep. Surprised at themessage tone bleeping just as he touched his phone, vibrating in his hand.

Slowly he looked at the ID. Uruha...? What did he have to say at such a late hour? Sure, the tall blonde wasn't the type who went sleeping early, considering the fact he was almost nocturnal. In Ruki's mental image he could perfectly see the lead guitarist on his couch, sipping a glass with drink of any sort, the alcohol percentage way above the 'safe' zone, also, a cigarette between his long fingers, occasionally taking a sip, or bringing the cancer stick to his full, pouty lips, guitar in lap, strumming in a relaxed manner. Yes...Uruha was the type who would spend his evenings in solitude, taking it slow and relaxed, not wanting any contact with the rest of the world, him with is wooden love called an accoustic guitar...yeah.

And the message? Ruki got excited second by second, thinking about what Uruha had to say to him. In slow motion, the singer read the message, the words only making sense as he reread the it not once, but about six times.

„Fuck...Kouyou...Oh god...yes...yesssss..."

His breathing quickened, as did his heart beat his small body turning hot second by second, his head buzzing, as he slightly covered his eyes, as if not wanting to see himself grinning at the short eleven words on the screen.

'I love you. I don't care. Come over. Sleep with me.'

XXX

Startled at the ring from the doorbell, Uruha took his time to walk slowly to the door, cigarette still in hand, casually flinging it open, in a half drunk state. A panting heap of human he recognized as Ruki slowly stood up, regainging a more 'humanly' shape. A genuine smile spread across his face,as he stepped closer to the tall man, flinging his arms around his neck, dragging him to his level.

„Kouyou..." Ruki breathed in the guitarists neck. „Kouyou..."

„Hah?" the other man responded ina surprised tone, after the shock of being hugged by Ruki wore off.

„Kouyou...Kouyou...Kouyou...I love you..." the vocalist managed to murmer with his lips pressed to Kouyou's ear.

„Takanori...Are you drunk?" he asked sternly, using the singers real name, wich wasn't common among the two.

„What?" he lightly pushed the man away. „Why would I be?"

„Well...Arriving to my place, practically glomping me, and telling me you love me in such an unrealistically cheesy romance movie-ish way? Sounds like drunk crap to me, Takanori."the taller of the two shrugged, giving off an 'I don't care' aura, though he actually very much did.

„Isn't that what you want?" Takanori snapped at him.

„Look..." Uruha sighed."If you want a little fuck, go to Reita. He'd do it for you, I won't."

„What 'little fuck'?" the vocalist sneered. „And what cheesy romance movie? Love is like this:" he raised on hand, using it as a puppet, mouthin his words."I love you."his other hand joined the first. „I love you too!" he imitated kissing sounds, as he brought his hands together. Uruha burst out laughing.

„What would you know about love?" he managed to choke out between giggles. „You sure have a poor presentation fo it."

„What would you know about it, hah? You're like the word emotionless in a human body!"

„Well you weren't that considerate with your playmates either!"

„Because I don't care about them! Because they're not..." he didn't need to finish his sentence. If he would say more, Kouyou would judge him again. „By the way... I got your text, That's why I'm here..."he softly said, reducing the volume, not wanting to fight anymore.

„Text?" the guitarist tried playing dumb, but his face paled, thus showing that je did exactly know what the singer was on about. „What text?"

„Don't lie to me."Ruki glared at him.

„But I thought I didn't...send it."Uruha slowly said, rethinking whay had happened, and what the consequences were.

„You luckily did," the smaller man smiled, taking the others hand.

„Takanori...I did mean every word of it..." the taller glanced down, a small flirtatious smile on his lips.

„Then..."Takanori stepped closer to Kouyou. „What are we waiting for?"

„I have no idea..." he smiled, bringing the youngers lips to his, lightly kissing it, pulling away after a few seconds to look in his loves eyes.

„Kouyou... Did you... I mean...are you a virgin?" the singer tried to gently approach the other man with something so personal.

„No. I shouldn't asking you." The guitarist stated bluntly making the man in his arm just a very little uncomfortable.

„Hm. Right."he averted his gaze from Kouyou, not wanting to go further in that way of was alot more awkward when with someone who he treasured...

„Do you do bottom?" the older man asked, curiosity in his voice.

„No. Why?"

„Well this is gonna be interesting..." Uruha grinned, indirectly telling Ruki that he didn't either, and next moment, he pinned his prey to the wall, the preys back facing him

„Wait! KOU! I have no intention getting fucked, you hear me?" the smaller started protesing vigerously, failing terribly at trying to move away from the hips pressing him to the wall.

„After sleeping with so many people...you practically still are pure...I'm so lucky." He slowly kissed down Takanori's neck, occasionally giving it a bite, or a suck, smirking at the vocalists vocalness.

Takanori didn't understand. He was terrified, but turned on at the same time, helplessly moaning at every single touch. It was a whole new experience. Now he wasn't the sadist who burned out their prey, humiliating them at such a level they would never forget, leaving scars on them generously, enjoying the others pain and struggle...now he was the prey, the slave, the bitch, the one who got humiliated, scarred, burned, and the one who struggled, thrashed, and writhed. And the scariest part was that he enjoyed it way more than being seme.

Kouyou didn't let out any sound. He didn't want to hear anything else except the adorable moans of the man under hto tightness was accepting him, engulfing him in was the best feeling he ever felt. He slowly, and sensually kissed the smooth planes of skin, every part he could reach before thrusting in again, again...

„Taka-"he thrust deeply"nori..."

„Kou...you...Kou...you...Kou...you...Kou..." not being able to say anything else than his name was delicious for Takanori.

„Takanori...I love you."

„I-" he got cut off by his moan. „love-" and again „you..." and again. „Kouyou...Ah I'm going to..."

„Come with me!" Kouyou commanded

„But I don't...h-have much left..."he moaned, unbearably close to his orgasm.

„Me n-neither."he said between moans now. „Just...come with me..."

Kouyou grabbed Takanoris twitching member, and started pumping, matching his speed with it. Takanori started feeling hotness rush through his body, then everything became white in his vision, and he came, Kouyou right after. Both of their tension had been finally released...

The taller man leaned into the younger one. Their uneven breathing filled the ptherwise silent room. Uruha gently left Ruki, turning the smaller one to him, hugging him tightly to himself, collapsing on the floor, both of their legs giving out under them.

„Kou...I...K-Kou..." Ruki started trembling as his eyes brimmed with tears.

„Ssssssh...What's wrong?" Uruha started stroking the back of the Chibis neck, slowly getting lower. „Did I hurt you?" he paused, whole he felt guilt rush over him. Afterall...he did get carried away. And Takanori was a virgin...

„N-No...I just...can't believe that I-I'm finally...like this with you."

„What do you mean?" their eyes met briefly.

„I'll r-rephrase that...ummm" Takanori breathed in, calming himself down. „I can't believe you love me..."

„Well you should...But...what about your..." the older of the two didn't want to use the insulting term 'playmates' which he used before.

„Them...? Well...I was pretty sure you didn't love me...heck, I thought you were straight." At this, Kouyou burst out laughing.

„Me...s-straight?"he giggled. „If I would be, would I wear those ridiculous shorts, hooker clothing like garters, and I wouldn't do my best to look like a chick. Also, I wouldn't put up with Aois and Kais rosy pink, lovey-dovey, though extremely perverted behavior, and all the fanservice."

„Well sorry! Imagine me running up to you, asking 'hey are you gay?' in a way like 'I like food'."

„That is so not Ruki-ish to do out of character." Kouyou giggled further.

„Also...you always seemed to avoid me after lives with fanservice...so I assumed you just wanted some time free from guys then for a while." He trailed off, looking at Uruha, who had clapped a hand to his mouth. „What is it?"

„Fuck..." with horror, Uruha realized that he did _the___thing to drive away all his manliness: blushing. He quickly covered his whole face, and after counting to five, and the heat from his cheeks weren't gone yet, he decided not to bother with his blush anymore.

„What is it?"Ruki purred in joy looking at the honey-blonde. Eventhough he was now officially uke, he still had the semeness in him. He was a guy after all! „You think I didn't notice you masturbating in the tour bus every night?"

„Y-You knew that?"the guitarist stuttered, still in shock.

„Of course I did. Kehe."he flashed a 100 watt smile.

„Heh. I bet Rei told you. So I guess I still shouldn't be surprised by you not knowin my feelings for years." Uruha grinned slightly, his teeth slightly showing. Now he turned tables in the conversation becaouse of one über-seme smile.

„Hey! You didn't notice mine either!"

„That's true, but you slept with different people every night so..."he stopped talking about Takanori's one night stands.

„They were my only distractions ever since I was a teen..."he trailed off, but instantly started a new topic. „You remember the story for that one magazine about me getting disowned?"

„I do...Why?"

„I rebelled against them in any way...an I still do. I told the media false information. I'm still disowned...in my heart. And also...it wasn't the fact that I smoked that made Dad disown me... it was the fact that I brought a girl to my house."

„Oh...I get it."

„But I quit both actually."Ruki smiled. „Smoking, and women. They both just get me hurt."

„Why are you so sure I won't hurt you?"Uruha raised his eyebrows. „After I've screwed you, and-"

Takanori cut him off effectively by a small kiss. After he pulled away, he leaned his forehead to Kouyou's, and took his hands.

„I believe in you. That's why I think you won't hurt me at all."the shorter man smiled, guiding the honey-blondes hands to his chest. „Here..."


End file.
